


Nel corpo e nell’anima

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	Nel corpo e nell’anima

Quei baci avevano scatenato un turbine di emozioni così intense al quale nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto resistere.  
E così, avevano finito con il gettare tutti i loro vestiti al vento, tanto era forte l’attrazione provata, ritrovandosi in tutta la loro nudità sopra l’enorme letto, proprio quello sul quale entrambi avevano cercato di donare del reciproco piacere.  
Così, i due capitani, in preda alla libido, l’unica cosa che poterono fare, era sussurrare i loro nomi con trasporto.  
Alla fine erano stati spinti dalla passione e, proprio per quel travolgente trasporto, Atobe e Tezuka aveva giaciuto assieme, uniti nel corpo e nell’anima.


End file.
